1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-data output device that outputs image data and a signal for an output control device to load the image data, the output control device taking control of outputting the image data to a device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, the DSP (digital signal processor), mounted on a digital camera for example, generates recording image data from an image signal obtained from the imaging device, as well as vertical, horizontal and image-data synchronizing signals for a recording-medium drive, which is for recording the image data to a recording medium, to load the image signal, and thus outputs those signals and the image data to the recording-medium drive. The recording-medium drive loads the image data through sampling the image data at a rise of an image-data synchronizing signal in a duration both the vertical and horizontal synchronizing signals are effective, and records the image data thus loaded to the recording medium.
In the digital camera of the related art, the DSP outputs an image-data synchronizing signal in a duration that the vertical synchronizing signal is effective even if the horizontal synchronizing signal is ineffective. However, image data could not be sampled in the period when the horizontal synchronizing signal is ineffective, in which period the image-data synchronizing signal is outputted uselessly. In the case where the number of pixels in the image data outputted from the DSP is not many, there is an increase in the period when the horizontal synchronizing signal is ineffective, thus uselessly outputting especially image-data synchronizing signals in this duration.
JP-A-2003-87639 discloses an art that the operation clock, to be supplied to the various signal-processing blocks in the DSP, is to be suspended in a time other than operating the blocks. However, there is not included such a disclosure to control a signal to be outputted from the DSP to the subsequent devices.